


Relative

by snowyalice



Category: Doctor Who (2005), Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Wholock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-14
Updated: 2012-12-14
Packaged: 2017-11-21 02:41:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/592526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snowyalice/pseuds/snowyalice
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lestrade's family lineage turns out to be quite interesting. Oneshot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Relative

“It was clear after the discovery of the scrap of paper that the culprit was in fact the man who had been presumed dead all this time” said Sherlock leaning back into his chair.  
“Who would have thought though that he would have been an alien” replied The Doctor nibbling on his Jammy Dodger.  
“Obvious, surely.”  
There was a knock on the door followed by the footsteps of a man. A greying man entered the room.  
“Lestrade, what case do you have for us today?” asked Sherlock.  
‘Riddell!” cried The Doctor “What ever are you doing here?”  
John and Sherlock stared at The Doctor after this sudden outburst. Lestrade stared wide-eyed at The Doctor.  
“You’re him” blurted Lestrade “The Doctor. Grandfather Riddell told me all about you. It is a real pleasure to finally meet you.”  
So you’re his grandson” said The Doctor “Well the resemblance is quite striking. How is Riddell and Nefi? Well, how were they?”  
“Can someone please explain what is going on?” interjected John.  
“It’s obvious surely isn’t it John? Lestrade’s grandfather must have meet The Doctor sometime ago” said Sherlock.  
“And who’s Nefi?” asked John.  
“Grandma Nefi” said Lestrade “Nefertiti, Queen of Egypt.”


End file.
